Increasingly, modern vehicles are configured to use electric motors to drive wheels. For example, a vehicle may include an alternating current (AC) motor that is coupled to an inverter. The inverter converts direct current (DC) received from a power source (e.g., a battery) into alternating current that can be used by the electric motor. In general, inverters use a combination of switches, or transistors, operated at various intervals to convert DC power into AC power. The electric motor receives the AC power via a one or more inverter output terminals.
Typically, electric motors are coupled to the inverter output terminals via a cable assembly. The cable assembly includes one or more cables (for example, three cables for a three-phase electric motor) that are coupled to the electric motor and the inverter output terminal via one or more fasteners. In addition, the cable may be secured within the vehicle engine compartment via one or more clips or brackets. Cable assemblies such as the one described above provide an effective mechanism for coupling an electric motor to an inverter output terminal
However, the use of conventional cable assemblies does have certain disadvantages. For example, the cable assembly must be connected, and disconnected, each time the inverter is installed on, or removed from, the vehicle. This increases the complexity and cost of manufacturing, or repairing, the vehicle. Further, the cable assembly is subject to vibrations, heat, and other conditions within the vehicle that can damage the cable or cause it to become disconnected. Under such circumstances, it may be necessary to reconnect or replace the cable resulting in additional expense to the vehicle owner.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a connector assembly for coupling an electric motor to an inverter output terminal that facilitates connecting or disconnecting the cable for assembly or repair. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.